This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an example described below, more particularly provides a well tool with combined actuation of multiple valves.
It is known to operate multiple valves, for example, in formation testing operations to provide for shut-in, circulating and flow portions of a test. Unfortunately, however, such operation of multiple valves has in the past typically required complex actuation mechanisms, multiple actuation mechanisms and/or actuation mechanisms prone to fouling by debris which accumulates in an interior of the valves while they are closed.
Therefore, it will be appreciated that improvements are needed in the art of actuating well tools having multiple valves.